The Future Writer
This article is for the T3H Metroid Galaxy character. For the T3H Metroid Galaxy issue, see Future Writer. The Future Writer is a main character of the series. He is considered the most powerful enemy of Samus and her allies, and is evil towards all characters, even the villains, to the point that he is the primary antagonist of the series. He is the subject of his own spin-off miniseries, T3H Metroid Galaxy: The Future Writer Chronicles. Appearence The Future Writer is not drawn as a stick figure like most others in the series, instead he is drawn as a normal person with evil looking eyes, long black hair, and a long black robe. History The Future Writer has the most in-depth backstory of any character in the series, which is explained in fragments over many issues. A different Future Writer was formed out of the author's bipolar personality, along with the Writer. This Future Writer presumably formed planet Pencilla as a home for other Future Writers (how they exist is unexplained). When he died, the current Future Writer met the leader of the planet, Cronal, who gave him superpowers and ordered him to kill Samus. He came to Earth with a few other Future Writers, who were killed in a confrontation. The Future Writer then inhabited the body of Stick World's Creator, who became disgruntled with only owning one comic and therefore used magic to take over the Writer's body ten years after the main story. The Future Writer clashed with the Writer at some point in the past, becoming imprisoned and requiring the Relics of the Old People to free himself. Story The Future Writer went back in time to change events, making him the overlord of the future. The Writer willingly allowed the others to collect the Relics and free the Future Writer in hopes of killing him. The alternate future was destroyed by Samus, in the process destroying the Future Writer. In a secret scene after T3H Metroid Galaxy 2, the Future Writer is shown approaching Mother Brain, Ridley, and King Dracog with an offer, presumably wanting them to help him kill Samus. He makes a quick, mostly off-screen appearance at the end of season 6, grabbing the tube that contains the mysterious island smoke monster. In another issue, the person Sylux is speaking to over the radio could possibly be the Future Writer, as he has been seen acquiring the services of various former villains (Mother Brain, Ridley, King Dracog, and the smoke monster). He finally makes his public reappearance at the beginning of the eighth season, attacking a Galactic Federation cruiser in a Zero Wing parody. It has recently been confirmed that the Future Writer is no longer a shell or disguise for the Creator, and that the Future Writer is actually an entity of its own and is no longer being controlled by the Creator. He later uses his powers to overthrow and become God, and is preparing to destroy all life on Earth. He completes his superlaser after killing several people, including the Guru, Kraid, Pickett, and Bad Grammar Boy, and also kills Oveur and the Writer. Samus eventually kills him by knocking him into his own superlaser, where he is disintegrated. The Future Writer returns in season 12, but is scarred to the point that he wears a metal mask. Pretending to assist the Writer, he nearly tricks the heroes into activating the Ark and killing all of humanity. Instead, he is trapped inside the structure when it explodes, however, he did not die. In seasons 14 and 15, he races to collect the two halves of the Duo Stone before the Writer, and manages to obtain his half at the end of season 14. Trivia *The Future Writer was supposed to be a full parody of Dr. Doom of the Fantastic Four comic series. However, a plotline involving his acquisition of an iron mask and hooded cloak was cut for time restraints, and so the only Doom trait that remained was the Future Writer's ability to shoot lightning from his hands. The metal mask later appears in season 12. *The Future Writer was voted the best character in the series. Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy Category: T3H Metroid Galaxy characters